Girl Next Door
by xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx
Summary: Hinata has always just been the quiet girl next door, and then a cute new neighbor boy moves in and she falls for him, but won't say anything to him. Summary no that good story is better. NaruxHina SakuxSasu KibaxIno
1. Chapter 1: Just the Girl Next Door

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's existing characters. Masashi Kishimoto has all rights to this, I only own this plot line. **

_**Chapter 1: Just the Girl Next Door**_

I heard a loud sigh from behind me, I was on the computer in my bedroom, typing up the homework for history class.

"Is something wrong?" I turned to the brown haired girl laying on my bed, a hand over her eyes, in a slightly dramatic fashion.

"I am so bored," she replied heavily, I raised an eyebrow, it's not like I was making her stay here with me, it was her choice, besides she look like she was dressed for a date.

"I'm not forcing you to stay here you know," I pointed out, about to turn back to the computer, when she suddenly sat up. I drew back in alarm.

"I've got it….why don't you come out with me tonight, Neji is taking me dancing," she said.

"Tenten, I-I don't know," I replied, fully turning back to the computer. "Besides you know I can't,"

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun," Tenten replied. "Besides Kiba will be there,"

"I don't know," I repeated, having an uneasy feeling about all this.

"Please, come on Hinata-chan, I don't as a lot," Tenten said with a pleading gaze.

"I can't dance," I said firmly as I saved my work, knowing I wouldn't finish it tonight.

"Please….it'll be so much fun, I promise," I then got a full dose of Tenten's puppy face, now I know why Neji is a sucker when she pleads. "Please?"

I gave a heavy sigh, trying to fight it, then gave in as I always do, my shoulders slumping. "Fine…..but if I get hurt, I'm holding you fully responsible," I paused. "Besides it's not like I'm even dressed to go out dancing,"

"That's easily fixed," she replied, hopping off the bed and going over to my closet and began rummaging through it, swearing once when she stubbed her toe on the door. Then she reemerged, holding a pale blue dress, that I'd gotten from my mother to wear in the spring, I'd never worn it yet. "This will do just fine," she said handing it to me, then went back into the closet to look for shoes to match. "Go change," she ordered.

---

_My name is Hyuga Hinata, 17 years old, I live with my mother, Kari Tendo, after the divorce and she gained custody, my father Hyuga Hiashi moved to Kyoto, and remarried Hana my step-mother, and they had a daughter my younger half sister, Hanabi, who my father likes more._

_Tamura Tenten, is one of my only girlfriends, she is dating my older cousin Hyuga Neji, which was how I met her. Neji-nii-san is more like my older brother than a cousin. My best friend's name is Inuzuka Kiba, he's loud, a bit arrogant, brash and sometimes obnoxious, but he's got a couple soft spots, one for dogs, and of course one for me, seeing as we've known each other pretty much since birth. _

_--_

I looked at myself in the mirror in my adjoining bathroom, pale face, pale lavender eyes, framed by long inky black hair, which is common among the Hyuga's.

I then looked down at the dress, noticing how it clung to my body, how it reached just above my knees, and how low cut it was, it made me uncomfortably self conscious. I spread my fingers across my flat stomach. I shook my head then went back into my room, only to have a pair of black ballet flats shoved into my hands. I then found myself being steered out of my own room. "Tenten….?" I then realized where we were headed and found myself in my mother's room, my mother had a brush in her hand. I was then led to a chair in front of her, and sat down. "Kaa-san, you're in on this?" I asked incredulously.

"Just doing your hair dear," my mother said, as she began to pull the brush through my hair.

"Ok Hinata-chan, stay still so I can apply your makeup." Tenten said, and I did so. About fifteen minutes later, I was allowed to look in a mirror. My mother had done a good job on my hair, it was up in a simple twist, my bangs done over in a side sweep. As for the makeup, just eyeliner, light purple eye shadow, some blush and some lip-gloss…..it was applied lightly, but it made me look….pretty.

"Jeez Hinata-chan, I am so jealous of you," Tenten said, shaking her head. "Jealous?" I asked. "Of what?"

"You," Tenten replied. "I mean you don't even have to try, you're just naturally pretty," Tenten's compliment made me blush. No one, apart from my mother ever told me that.

"I'm not….pretty," I said, staring down at my interlocked fingers.

"Oh, yes you are honey," my mother said, rubbing my shoulder. "All right, I know you'll be with Neji, but I still want you to be careful, and have fun tonight ok,"

"Hai kaa-san," I replied with a smile. Tenten then proceeded to pull me from the room, I was glad I still had the flats in my hands. We got to the genkan, and we put our shoes on, then grabbed our coats from the hook, and went outside, and down the driveway, to where a black Mercedes was idling.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you look nice," I heard Kiba say, as he opened up the front door and opened the back door for me, in a gentlemanly manner. I smiled at him. "Arigato Kiba-kun," I said as I got in, sliding over to make room for him.

---

_Everyone assumes that because Kiba is my best friend, that we're dating, but that's completely wrong, for three reasons. First, because I asked him out when we were fourteen, having finally gained the courage, and he'd looked embarrassed, and politely turned me down, so we didn't ruin our friendship, it hurt at first but I eventually got over it. And secondly, because he's already dating Yamanaka Ino, a very pretty blonde girl, with a mouth as big as Kiba's. _

_The third reason is because, two years ago, when a young man, and his adopted son moved in next door. The young man, Hatake Kakashi, is our current English teacher, and his son, Hatake Naruto, is the third reason I can't date Kiba, because I don't know when but, somehow, I fell for him. _

_It sucks that I can't tell Naruto my feelings, I'm way too shy, and also because he is currently in a relationship with __**the **__prettiest girl at Konoha High School, Haruno Sakura. Sakura is nice, but I don't think she really deserves Naruto, I mean he totally adores…erm I mean, adored her, and she just took it all for granted, and is dating his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke as well. The reason I used past tense, is because I can tell the two are drifting apart. _

_---_

"Wow, Tenten how'd you manage to get Hinata-chan to come tonight?" Ino asked, as we approached. I kind of envy Ino, because she has long silvery blonde hair, and pretty blue eyes, and the curves and bust of a goddess, which was how she'd snagged Kiba. She looked truly surprised to see me walking with Kiba, Tenten and Neji as we walked over to her booth.

"A lot of begging," Tenten replied, with a wink towards me. "And some pleading didn't hurt either." Ino then hooked her arm with Kiba's, looking up at him, with a smile. "Let's dance," she said, her big blue eyes sparkling. "Ok, sure," Kiba replied, allowing himself to be pulled out to the dance floor, as a ballad began to play.

"Oh, I love this song," Tenten said, turning to Neji. "Well, do you want to dance?" He asked, she nodded, then turned to me. "Are you gonna be ok, Hinata-chan?" She asked, I nodded making shooing gestures with my hands.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," I said. "Go have fun,"

"All right, next dance is for you," Tenten said. "I mean a faster one that is,"

"Just go, before you hurt yourself," I said, and Neji pulled Tenten out to the dance floor. I sat down at the booth with a slightly depressed sigh, I was envious of every girl on the floor, because they all had someone who cared for them. I didn't realize I was zoning out, until I heard a voice that ceased the working of my lungs, and my heart pound unnaturally hard against my ribcage.

"Um, excuse me, is this seat taken," I gulped and looked up into cerulean eyes, surrounded by messy blonde hair. "Excuse me," I quickly turned red. My friends told me I turn red so fast it should be in the world records book.

"U-Um, n-no, that seat is open," I answered, looking down at my fingers, which lay on the table.

"Thanks," he said sitting down.

"Not to sound, r-rude, b-but, why are you here?" I asked. "I mean with me,"

"Oh, my girlfriend cancelled on me," he replied, not sounding too sad about it. "Why are you all alone?"

"Oh, my fr-friends are out dancing," I replied, feeling ashamed of my stuttering, it only happened when I was around a boy that I liked.

"How come you aren't dancing?" He asked, sounding truly curious. "I mean, didn't your boyfriend ask you?"

"N-no," I said.

"Oh," was it my imagination, or did he sound disappointed.

"I d-don't have a boyfriend," I said, blushing again. "Are you okay, your face looks a bit red?" He said, sounding concerned.

"N-no…..I'm fine," I replied, turning redder. I was still unable to look at him, because I was afraid that I would loose it and faint, and I haven't done that in awhile.

"Do I know you, you seem familiar," he said, though he sounded like he was lying.

"I'm in your class at Konoha High," I replied, trying to master my stutter.

"Oh, right! You're Hyuga Hinata, your cousin is upper classman, Hyuga Neji right?"

"Yes, th-that's correct," I said, my nervousness ebbing away slightly.

"You live next door, right?"

"H-Hai," I said, feeling like this whole night was a plot against me. My blush reappeared, when the song ended and I heard Tenten and Ino coming over. "Hey Hinata-chan," Tenten said, I looked at her, and she smirked. "Why are you blushing like that?" She asked, then she spotted the blonde boy, sitting across from me. "Oh, hello Hatake-san," she said with a polite bow of her head.

"It's Naruto," he replied, she smiled at him.

"Hinata-chan, scoot over and let me sit with you," Tenten said, and I slid over to the wall, as Naruto stood up and allowed Ino the seat across from me. "So, Naruto, what are you doing over here, shouldn't you be with Sakura-san?"

"Well I was supposed to, but she texted that she wanted to take a rain check," Naruto replied, Ino snorted in a very un-ladylike fashion, which made us all look at her, she turned slightly pink.

"Well, I wonder what Forehead could possibly be doing, that wouldn't involve you Naruto," Ino said, reigning in the confidence she was known for, Naruto only shrugged. I looked away quickly, when he looked my way, blushing a hundred shades of red.

When Kiba and Neji returned with drinks, another ballad had started, and Ino pulled Kiba back out, claiming she 'absolutely loved this song' and then Tenten followed, leaving me, alone once more with Naruto. "Excuse my forwardness, but would you like to dance?" Naruto asked, I looked up at him, my face felt hot.

"You want to d-dance, with me?" I asked, feeling short of breath suddenly. "Well you're the only one here aren't you?" He asked, with a smirk.

"I c-can't dance," I said, looking back at my fingers.

"It's not hard," he said, standing up, then gently pulling me to my feet. "Here, I'll show you," he then pulled me out to the floor, and put one of my hands on his shoulder, then put one hand at me waist, causing me to turn red once again, then with his other hand he took my other hand, and slowly guided me along. After a couple seconds, he smiled down at me, seeing as I was a full head shorter than he was. "See you're dancing," he said, and I felt light headed.

"Y-You're right," I said, looking to the side, unable to meet his eyes again, or else I really would faint. "Pardon my rudeness, but why are you being so nice to me, you hardly know me,"

"Actually I know you more that you think," he replied, I then made the mistake of looking back into his eyes, and my head swam.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my tongue felt swollen. Then suddenly all I saw was black.


	2. Chapter 2: Everything Isn't Always

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's existing characters. Masashi Kishimoto has all rights to this, I only own this plot line.  
**

_**Chapter 2: Everything Isn't Always As It Seems**_

I laid on my bed, thinking to myself, why I wasn't getting ready for my date tonight, then I remembered, that it was because Sakura was going to pass again, as soon as I was at the club. I sighed as I sat up. _I might as well get ready, I mean maybe I'll get to see her tonight. _I looked at my mirror, it had a picture of the pink haired, green eyed girl, that was my girlfriend. I then changed into something suitable for a date.

I then peered out my window, to see that the room across from mine, in the house next door was empty, I sighed, I guess she was busy tonight. I then walked downstairs, where I found my dad, reading on the couch in the family room. _Probably one of his pervy novels. _I thought with a roll of the eyes. I continued past, not saying anything, when my dad spoke.

"You going out?" He didn't even look up from the book, I'll never know how he does that, not matter how quiet I am, he always catches me.

"Yeah, I've got a date with Sakura," I said, grabbing my keys off the hook, next to the genkan, then put my shoes on.

"What's the point really, I mean she'll only cancel on you anyway," dad said, and I rolled my eyes again. "That doesn't mean I can't have fun," I said, as I opened the door. "I guess," dad said. "How late will you be out?"

"Why have plans with Anko-san?" I asked, with a smirk.

"Actually, yeah, so move kid," I flinched at the voice beside me, I turned to see a slender woman with purple hair and dark gray eyes.

"Hey Anko-san," I said. "I'm not a kid, I'm 17 after all,"

"You're still younger than me," she replied, ruffling my hair, I drew away from her hand. "And anyone younger than me is still just a kid,"

"I'll be going now," I said hurrying out the door, to my car, in time to see a black Mercedes drive away from the next door driveway. I got into my car, and drove to the club, that I was supposed to meet Sakura at.

---

_I'm Hatake Naruto, seventeen years old, I was adopted by my dad when I was four, after my parents died, I can't remember anything, but then again I don't want to. We moved to Konoha, two years ago, when I was fifteen. I made friends quickly at school. My best friend Uchiha Sasuke, is a bit of a teme, but he's good, he was always making fun of me, until I stood up to him, and then we were friends. _

_I started dating, Haruno Sakura, about a month after I moved in, I was really into her at the beginning, but then I found out she was also seeing Sasuke, but I can't find it in me to dump her, I'm not a jerk. I did love her, but now, I think I'm in love with someone else. _

_My next door neighbors, are Hyuga Hinata, and her mother, Tendo Kari. Hinata is a shy girl, that's the thing that's most obvious about her. She's also really sweet, I know this because, I was caught staring at her by her cousin, Hyuga Neji, and he told me some things, after I asked who she was, that was two years ago. _

_---_

I stood in the entry way to the club, when my phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out and flipped it open, to see I had a new text, from Sakura.

_Naru-kun, srry but I can't make it tonite, sumthin came up, ttyl Sakura-chan ;x_

I sighed as I closed the phone, and slid it back into my pocket, then entered the club. I was looking around, trying to find a place to sit, when I saw a girl, sitting alone, she had black hair up in a fancy twist, and I knew almost immediately who she was, so I walked over.

She seemed to be off in another world when I walked up. "Um, excuse me, is this seat taken," I had to try again, when I saw her freeze up. "Excuse me,"

"U-Um, n-no, that seat is open," she answered, looking down at her fingers, which lay on the table.

"Thanks," I said sitting down, after a silent moment, she spoke.

"Not to sound, r-rude, b-but, why are you here?" she asked. "I mean with me,"

"Oh, my girlfriend cancelled on me," I replied, feeling better now that I was across from her. "Why are you all alone?"

"Oh, my fr-friends are out dancing," she replied.

"How come you aren't dancing?" I asked, curious. "I mean, didn't your boyfriend ask you?"

"N-no," she said.

"Oh," I really hope she didn't hear how disappointed I sounded, when she didn't say she didn't have a boyfriend.

"I d-don't have a boyfriend," she said, blushing again. "Are you okay, your face looks a bit red?" I said, sounding concerned.

"N-no…..I'm fine," she replied, turning redder I think her blush is cute. She still wouldn't look at me, so I decided to talk.

"Do I know you, you seem familiar," I said, though I obviously knew her.

"I'm in your class at Konoha High," she replied, trying not to stutter.

"Oh, right! You're Hyuga Hinata, your cousin is upper classman, Hyuga Neji right?"

"Yes, th-that's correct," she said, sounding a bit more confident.

"You live next door, right?"

"H-Hai," she said, then she tensed, another blush spreading across her face. I looked over and noticed two girls coming over, a blonde and a brunette. The blonde I know, is Yamanaka Ino, one of Sakura's friends. The other was Temura Tenten, Hinata's cousin Neji's girlfriend. "Hey Hinata-chan," Tenten said, I looked at her, and noticed how she smirked. "Why are you blushing like that?" She asked, then she spotted me. "Oh, hello Hatake-san," she said with a polite bow of her head.

"It's Naruto," I replied, she smiled at me.

"Hinata-chan, scoot over and let me sit with you," Tenten said, and she slid over to the wall, as I stood up and allowed Ino the seat across from Hinata. "So, Naruto, what are you doing over here, shouldn't you be with Sakura-san?"

"Well I was supposed to, but she texted that she wanted to take a rain check," I replied, Ino snorted in a very un-ladylike fashion, which made us all look at her, she turned slightly pink.

"Well, I wonder what Forehead could possibly be doing, that wouldn't involve you Naruto," Ino said, reigning in the confidence she was known for, I only shrugged. Hinata looked away quickly, when I looked her way, blushing a hundred shades of red.

Then Kiba and Neji returned with drinks, another ballad had started, and Ino pulled Kiba back out, claiming she 'absolutely loved this song' and then Tenten followed, leaving me, alone once more with Hinata. "Excuse my forwardness, but would you like to dance?" I asked, she looked up at me, her face turning red again.

"You want to d-dance, with me?" she asked, sounding short of breath suddenly. "Well you're the only one here aren't you?" I asked, with a smirk.

"I c-can't dance," she said, looking back at her fingers.

"It's not hard," I said, standing up, then gently pulled her to her feet. "Here, I'll show you," I then pulled her out to the floor, and put one of her hands on my shoulder, then put one hand at her waist, causing her to turn red once again, then with my other hand I took her other hand, and slowly guided her along. After a couple seconds, I smiled down at her, noticing that she was a full head shorter than I was. "See you're dancing," I said, and she suddenly swayed.

"Y-You're right," she said, looking to the side, unable to meet my eyes again. "Pardon my rudeness, but why are you being so nice to me, you hardly know me,"

"Actually I know you better than you think," I replied, she suddenly looked back up at me, and she swayed again,

"What do you mean?" she asked, I was about to answer, when she suddenly collapsed in my arms. I almost began to freak out, when help arrived in the form of Neji and Tenten. "I-I didn't do anything, she just fainted!" I said, worried they'd think I'd hurt her.

"We know you didn't do anything, this used to happen a lot when she still liked Kiba-kun," Tenten said, as Neji took Hinata from me and brought her over to their booth, where he laid her on the bench.

"Tenten, Naruto, stay with her I have to go outside so I can get the smelling salts," Neji said, Tenten nodded, and sat on the other side, with me next to her. "Hinata used to have a crush on Kiba?" I asked, feeling slightly jealous for some reason.

"Yeah, that was before he started dating Ino," Tenten said, with a soft smile.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked, looking over at Hinata, her brow was furrowed and it made me wonder what she was thinking.

"She'll be fine as soon as Neji gets back," Tenten assured me, and I sighed almost inaudibly. "Here he comes now," and sure enough, Hinata's cousin was headed straight for us. He then proceeded to apply the salts, which woke Hinata not too long afterward.

"Wh-What happened," Hinata asked, sitting up rubbing her head a bit. "You fainted Hinata," Neji replied, she looked at him, with an ashamed look, and I felt horrible I didn't like seeing her like that. "While you were out dancing with Naruto," he added, and her face lit up with red once again. "I-I did," she then looked over at me, and her eyes widened horrified. "G-Gomen nasai," she said, looking down at her fingers as she bowed her head.

"Don't sweat it," I said, waving my hand at her.

"Hinata, you know you're supposed to say when you feel faint," Neji said, causing her to look at him once more. "It was an agreement you made with your mother,"

"I know, gomen, Neji-nii-san," she said looking ashamed again. "I'll try and remember next time," she said.

"Hinata, I'm not trying to make you feel bad about yourself, I just worry about you," Neji said, placing a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him, a weak smile on her face. "I just want you to be careful, the next time you faint you could really hurt yourself,"

"Arigato Neji-nii-san," she said, giving him a hug, which made me a little jealous as well, even though I knew he was her cousin. "You and Tenten should go back out and have fun, I'll be fine," she then turned to look at me, a strange gleam in her lavender eyes, it sent an electric shock through me. "Right, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, she's right," I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Ok," Neji said, standing up from his kneeling position, and took Tenten's hand and they returned to the dance floor, where they were accosted by Kiba and Ino, Kiba looked worried.

"N-Naruto-kun," I turned my attention back to Hinata, who was pressing her index fingers together, not looking at me.

"Yes?""About earlier, what exactly did you say," she asked, and I felt some heat climbing up my neck.

"By, earlier, what do you mean?" I asked, pulling at the collar of my shirt.

"Right, before I fainted, you said something, but I don't think I heard what it was," she said, glancing up at me.

"I said….um, I know you better than you think I do," I said, looking away, embarrassed. "And just before you fainted, I was going to ask you if you wanted, to I dunno…..be friends….or something,"

"Fr-Friends……with….me?" She asked, sounding incredulous.

"Yeah…..I mean, if you want to," I said, glancing at her, and saw her smile, a real smile, that made my heart skip a beat, it was so…..beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3: Broken

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's existing characters. Masashi Kishimoto has all rights to this, I only own this plot line. **

_**Chapter 3: Broken**_

I sat at the end of my bed, staring at the wall opposite me, trying to decide whether or not to call Naruto, so I could cancel our date. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," I said, jerking my head in that direction. My mother's head appeared.

"Dear, are you going to get ready?" She asked, I gave her a confused look. "Well, it's just that Sasuke is here to pick you up," she said, her head leaning to the side.

"Oh, well tell him I'll be down in a minute," I said, she nodded and closed the door. I went to my closet and changed into a red tank top and black skirt. I then picked up my cell phone, and sent a message to Naruto, then left the room.

"I hope you two have fun tonight," my mother said, in a bright voice, as I walked out the door ahead of Sasuke, blushing.

"Your mother is really nice," he said with a smirk, as I blushed harder, he held open the car door for me, and I got in. Once he was in he looked at me, before starting the engine.

"Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?" I asked.

"Yeah, sort of," he said with a sigh, running a hand through his raven hair. "It's just that…..you're still with dobe….I mean Naruto, and well…..I want you to be with just me," he said, I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

"So, you're going to break up with me, aren't you," I asked, looking down at my hands.

"No, that's not it," he said, grabbing my left hand in his, then kissed it. "I'm only saying, that you should break up with Naruto, so we can be together,"

"But what if it hurts him, and he never speaks to us again, I mean you're his best friend….." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. "Just think about it, okay," he said, leaning over to kiss my forehead, then started the car, and we drove away from my house.

----

_My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm seventeen, and in a bit of a predicament, I'm dating two guys at once, and they're best friends. I began dating Naruto when he first arrived, then I started dating Sasuke, whom I'd had a crush on forever, apparently, it made him extremely jealous to see me with someone else. _

_I know I should break up with Naruto, so I can give my full attention to Sasuke, but I can't seem to do it, mostly because I don't want him to hate me, and he hasn't broken up with me either, I wonder if he knows. _

_---_

I sat in the seat next to Sasuke, as we watched the large screen, which was playing a movie I couldn't tell you what it was about, because my thoughts were somewhere else completely.

I jerked in surprise, when I felt Sasuke twine his fingers with mine, and I looked at him.

"Did I scare you?" He asked, smirking, that smirk that made my heart flutter, and my face flush.

"No," I said defensively, then turned back to the screen, to try and recover from my embarrassment.

---

Later, we sat in his room, making out. I could feel his hands running over the back of my shirt, sometimes hesitating at the hem. I knew he wouldn't go any further, because he knows I don't want to rush things.

He moved down from my lips, across my jaw line, causing me to shudder, my breathing to increase. "Sa….suke," I murmured, running my fingers through his hair. Then his lips were back on mine, leading the way. Not long after, we broke apart, I was panting hard, trying to reign it back under my control.

"Sakura, I have something I want to ask you," Sasuke said, his breathing a little slower than mine, he got up from the bed and went over to his desk, I watched him, curious. When he came back, he was holding something in his right hand.

"What is that Sasuke?" I asked, my heart thudding again.

"I want to make it official," he said, then held out his class ring to me, and I gasped. "I know it's a bit old fashioned, but will you be mine?" Somewhere as he was talking, I forgot how to breathe. "Sakura?"

"Yes," I said, it came out sounding breathless, my eyes were watering, a tear slipping down my cheek.

"Great," he said, placing the ring into my hand, and after he did I flung my arms around him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and I sighed, trying to fight the tears off.

"I'll do it," I whispered, and he pulled back, looking at me quizzically.

"You'll do what?" He asked.

"I'll break it off with Naruto, on Monday," I said, wiping my eyes. I felt his thumb run across my cheek, to wipe away a stray tear. "I promise," he then leaned in and kissed me.

---

I lay in my bed that night, thinking about how I'd break up with Naruto, hoping to kami above that he wouldn't hate me.

The door opened to reveal my older sister, I sat up quickly. "One-chan, what are you doing here?" I asked, feeling my face split nearly in half.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" she asked, with a smirk. "I mean I live here don't I?"

"You used to, then you went off to college," I said, she laughed and sat down on my bed. "So what are you doing back?" I asked, crossing my legs, looking at her expectantly.

"Well, I was gonna wait until tomorrow, in the morning when you woke up, but…..follow me, mom should hear this too," she said, pulling me up by the hand, and I followed her down to the family room, where our mother, was reading, biting on a thumbnail, which meant she was really concentrated. "Hey, mom?"

"Oh, Ayame, I thought you were headed up to bed," my mom said with surprise.

"Well, I was, when I checked in on Sakura, and saw her awake," Ayame said, then motioned for me to sit next to mom, so I did. "Ok, I'm here for a week, and I have to tell you…..I met _**the **_most wonderful guy in the entire universe,"

"What's his name?" I asked, getting excited.

"Well, his name is Kuroki Takeshi," Ayame said, going dreamy eyed, I rolled my eyes.

"Ayame, tell us about him, before you start drooling," I said and she shook her head, blushing.

"Right," she said, clearing her throat. "He's so _fine, _great butt," mom blushed at that. "He's so nice to me, and he brings me flowers everyday, and last Valentine's Day, he bought me a necklace," she then pulled out a nice looking, diamond necklace.

"And that's why you're so excited?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No, I haven't gotten to the best part yet," she said with a devious smile.

"Are you being safe with this young man?" Mom asked, interrupting Ayame, causing us both to blush.

"Kaa-san," we said in unison. "I haven't had sex with him, FYI," Ayame said. "All right, yesterday was our one year anniversary, and he brought me to the spot where we first met," my mother gasped, a hand flew to her mouth, her eyes wide.

_Wake up to a Sunny Day _

_Not a cloud up in the sky_

_And then it starts to rain_

_My defenses hit the ground_

_And they shatter all around_

_So open and exposed_

_But I found strength in the struggle_

_Face to face with my troubles_

"It was this bench that overlooked the park, then he took me to where we had our first date, a dance club, then he took me to this little bridge over a river, and I asked him why we were here, he said we'd shared so many firsts together, and then he went down on one knee……and PROPOSED!" she squealed in happiness, as my mother pulled her into a hug, I just sat there wide eyed, staring at my sister.

"Oh, honey that's so…..wonderful," mother said, tears streaking down her face. "But I have to ask," she said, releasing Ayame. "What is he studying for?"

"He's going to become a doctor," Ayame said with a soft smile, then she turned to me, "imouto, what's wrong, you haven't said anything,"

_When you're broken_

_In a Million little pieces_

_And your tryin'_

_But you can't hold on any more_

_Every tear falls down for a reason_

_Don't you stop believin' in your self_

_When you're broken_

"It's just really….surprising is all," I said, smiling. "Congratulation one-chan," I said, hugging her. "I think I'm gonna go to bed," I said, standing up after releasing her.

"Ok, and in the morning, you can tell me about what's going on with you," Ayame said. "Oh, and Takeshi, should be here Tuesday, and I want you to meet him, so cancel any dates or whatever, for a family dinner, okay,"

"Yeah, Oyasuminasai," I said, going back upstairs, and into my room. I laid down on my, bed, trying to stop the tears that were falling. "This is so stupid," I muttered. "Why am I crying," I wiped at my eyes, trying to stem the flow.

_Little girl don't be so blue_

_I know what you're going through_

_Don't let it beat you up_

_Hittin' walls ang gettin' scars_

_Only makes you who you are_

_Only makes you who you are_

_No matter how much your heart is aching_

_There is beauty in the breaking Yeah_

_Because, you're losing one-chan, the one person who knows you. _

I sighed and rolled over, so I was facing my night table, and then I pulled my cell phone into my hand and flipped it open, and dialed Sasuke's number, I felt bad I was probably waking him up.

"_Hello," _was the reply from the other end, he didn't sound tired.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry to bother you but…." I couldn't hide the sad sound of my voice. "But I need you, will you meet me at the river?" I asked, sounding a little pathetic, my voice so weak.

_When you're broken_

_In a Million little pieces_

_And your tryin'_

_But you can't hold on any more_

_Every tear falls down for a reason_

_Don't you stop believin' in your self_

_When you're broken_

"_Sakura? What's wrong?" _

"I'll explain once you're there….please," I said.

"_All right, see you there," _

I closed my phone, and got off my bed, and pulled my sweater from my computer chair and pulled it on, grabbed my phone, and climbed out my window and into the tree that was right outside my room. I climbed down.

I walked to the river, where I found a club house up in the trees, with a rope ladder hanging down, I climbed up it. I'd built this with Ino, when we were younger. I sat on the floor, my knees pulled up to my chest, my arms wrapped around them.

"Sakura?" I heard, then the ladder moved, and not long after, Sasuke appeared. He sat down next to me, putting an arm around me. "What's wrong,"

"I-I feel like, the last six years have just, crashed onto me," I said, sniffling pathetically.

_Better days are gonna find you once again_

_Every piece will find it's place_

_When you're broken_

_When you're broken_

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You remember the day my father died, right," I said, I saw him nod from the corner of my eye. "Well, that's when Ayame ran off to college, when she was eighteen. And she was always like, my best friend…..someone I could tell everything to,"

_When you're broken_

_In a Million little pieces_

_And your tryin'_

_But you can't hold on any more_

_Every tear falls down for a reason_

_Don't you stop believin' in your self_

_When you're broken, Oh _

_When you're broken_

_When you're broken_

_When you're broken_

"And now you feel like, she won't be there for you?" He asked.

"Not just that," I said. "It just feels like, my whole world is crashing down,"

"How?"

"Sasuke, my mother's dying," I said, new tears making trails down my face.

"How do you know?" He asked, pulling me closer.

"Yesterday, while she was out shopping, the phone rang, and I picked it up, and it was Dr. Ono, he said that her results were in and they were positive, so I asked him, what results, and he said, the results for leukemia," I started sobbing now. "I'm losing my whole family,"

"Sakura, don't think of it that way," he said, as I laid my head on his shoulder. "I mean there are treatments for that now, she'll live longer than back in the old days,"

"No, she won't," I said, my tears soaking his shoulder. "Ono-sensei, told me it's too far along to treat,"

"Sakura," that was all he said, as he held me, trying to quell my sobs. We ended up staying that way for a long time, before I stopped, by falling asleep. When I woke up, I was lying across Sasuke's chest, and it was morning. "Sasuke," I said, sitting up, rubbing my eyes, which felt dry. I looked back at him, he looked so peaceful, I almost didn't want to wake him, I giggled, then leaned over him. "Sasuke-kun, time to wake up," then I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Sakura, what are you doing in my room," I laughed this time. "We're in my old tree house,"

"Oh, right," he sat up, rubbing his head, then he looked at me. "We should get you home, your mother and sister are probably worried about you,"

"Yeah,"


	4. Chapter 4: Sakura's Sadness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its existing characters. Masashi Kishimoto has all rights to this, I only own this plot line. **

_**Chapter 4: Sakura's Sadness**_

I got into my car and sat there for a couple seconds, thinking about Sakura. Suddenly there was a quick tapping on my window, I looked over to see Itachi looking at me with a smirk.

I rolled down the window. "Yes, what is it?" I asked, in a bored tone. "Sasuke, don't you think it would be helpful to drive, with your keys?" Itachi asked, me and I looked down at my hand and my face must've turned a bit red because Itachi chuckled. "Yeah I guess it would help," I muttered, he handed me the keys, then ruffled my hair much to my dislike. "Could you stop doing that,"

"I could, but I won't," He said as he walked away from the car.

_My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I'm seventeen, and I believe I am hurting my best friend. I live with my older brother Itachi, because he took me away from our parents so that I could be safe. _

_I really hate that we're doing this to Naruto, but it can't be helped, because Sakura won't do anything to hurt the dobe. _

I pulled into the driveway of Sakura's home, and killed the engine, got out and went to the door. When the door opened, Sakura's mother Yuri smiled at me. "Well hello Sasuke, how are you tonight?" She asked, allowing me into the house. Yuri was well aware of mine and Sakura's situation, so I have nothing to worry about with her.

"I'm fine," I replied smiling back at her. "Is Sakura ready?"

"Let me go check," and she moved swiftly up the stairs. She soon returned, not long after going up. "She'll be down in a bit."

"Thank you," I said, she nodded a bright smile on her face making me blush slightly. Then Sakura was descending the stairs, and she looked lovely, as always. "Hello Sakura,"

"Hi Sasuke-kun," she said walking over to peck me on the cheek.

"I hope you two have fun tonight" Yuri said, in a bright voice, as I walked out the door behind of Sakura, who was blushing.

"Your mother is really nice," I said smirking causing Sakura to blush harder, I held open the car door for her, and she got in, then I got in after her. Before starting the engine I looked at her.

"Is something wrong Sasuke-kun?" she asked, she must've noticed the look in my eye.

"Yeah, sort of," I said sighing, running a hand through my hair. "It's just that…..you're still with dobe….I mean Naruto," I corrected myself, " and well…..I want you to be with just me," I said, feeling like a complete goober for saying that.

"So, you're going to break up with me, aren't you," she asked, looking down at her hands.

"No, that's not it," I replied, grabbing her left hand and kissing it. "I'm only saying, that you should break up with Naruto, so we can be together," her eyes widened a bit, then she relaxed.

"But what if it hurts him, and he never speaks to us again?" She asked, anxiety creeping into her voice. "I mean you're his best friend….." She trailed off, probably from a loss of words.

"Just think about it, okay," I said, leaning over to kiss her forehead, I then started the car, and we drove away from her house.

I sat next to Sakura in the theater, and to be honest I can't remember what it was even about, because my thoughts were running a mile a minute.

I took her hand in mine, twining our fingers together, and she jerked in surprise.

"Did I scare you?" I asked, smirking at her, she blushed deeply, and I thought it was cute.

"No," she said defensively, then turned back to the screen, to try and recover from her embarrassment.

Later, we sat in my room, making out. I would rub my hands over her back, causing her to shudder and I would go to the hem of her shirt, and she'd tense a bit making me hesitate. She knows I wouldn't go any further without her permission, because we both want to take things slow, well kind of slow.

I moved down from her lips, across her jaw line, causing her to shudder, and her breathing increased. "Sa….suke," she murmured, running her fingers through my hair. Then I moved back to her lips, leading her through it. Then a couple minutes later, we broke apart, our breathing uneven and heavy.

"Sakura, I have something I want to ask you," I said, once my breathing was normal which was a lot faster than Sakura. I got up from the bed and went over to my desk, I could feel her curious gaze on my back. When I found what I was looking for I rejoined her on the bed, and her gaze zeroed in on my right hand which was closed in a fist.

"What is that Sasuke?" She asked, licking her lips.

"I want to make it official," I said, then held out my class ring to her, and she gasped. "I know it's a bit old fashioned, but will you be mine?" Suddenly it seemed she stopped breathing, and I got worried. "Sakura?"

"Yes," she said, it came out sounding breathless, her eyes were watering, a tear slipping down her cheek, I wiped it away with my thumb.

"Great," I said, placing the ring into her hand, and after I did she flung her arms around me, knocking me backward onto the bed. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she sighed.

"I'll do it," she whispered confusing me, I pulled back and looked at her.

"You'll do what?" I asked.

"I'll break it off with Naruto, on Monday," she said swiping at her eyes. I swept away a stray tear from her cheek. "I promise," I leaned closer and kissed her.

Later that night, I lay on my bed thinking about what it would be like to publicly date Sakura, and it made me smile. There was a soft knock on my door. "Come in," I said and the door opened to my brother's fiancé, Chie. She's a very attractive woman, and very kind, the perfect match for Itachi. "What's up Chie?"

"I'm glad you're up, there's something you should know," I noticed how she was trying to hide a large smile.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, and she shook her head, and Itachi walked into the room behind her, and wrapped his arms around Chie's waist.

"No, it's good news," Chie said placing her arms over Itachi's. I looked from my brother, to his soon to be wife, and they both had big goofy smiles on their faces. "We're having a baby," and I literally felt my jaw drop open.

"wow," was all I managed to say, and Chie laughed lightly at my expression. "Congrats," I said after a bit. Chie removed herself from Itachi's grasp, and walked over to me. "We were wondering, would you like to be the godfather?" she asked, and I nodded. "Good, well, we'll leave you alone then, goodnight."

"Night," I said as they exited the room. A little bit after they left, my phone started vibrating, so I walked over to my desk and picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello_," _I knew it was Sakura, but I was confused as to why she would be calling so late.

_"Sasuke, I'm sorry to bother you but…." _I could hear the sadness in her voice. _"But I need you, will you meet me at the river?" _she asked, her voice sounding weak.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" I asked, becoming worried.

_"I'll explain once you're there….please," _.

"All right, see you there,"

I closed my phone, and got off my bed, and pulled my jacket from the back of the door and pulled it on, grabbed my phone, and I left the room. Once I was down stairs, Chie intercepted me. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" She asked, noticing my harried expression, as I grabbed my keys and headed for the door. "Something's wrong with Sakura, I'll be back, but I'm not sure when," and I went out to the car.

Once I was parked in a little parking lot, I walked down to the river, where I found a tree with a tree house in its boughs. I climbed up the ladder, and when I was in the tree house, I scooted over to her, and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Her knees were raised up to her chest, and her face buried in her knees.

"What's wrong?" I asked, softly she moved closer to my side.

"I-I feel like, the last six years have just, crashed onto me," she said sniffling.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You remember the day my father died, right," I nodded even though I wasn't sure she could see. "Well, that's when Ayame ran off to college, she was eighteen. And she was always like, my best friend…..someone I could tell everything to,"

"And now you feel like, she won't be there for you?" I asked, wishing I could stop her from hurting.

"Not just that," she said hiccupping. "It just feels like, my whole world is crashing down,"

"How?"

"Sasuke, my mother's dying," she said, and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"How do you know?" I asked, my grip tightening.

"Yesterday, while she was out shopping, the phone rang, and I picked it up, and it was Dr. Ono, he said that her results were in and they were positive, so I asked him, what results, and he said, the results for leukemia," She was sobbing now, almost hyperventilating. "I'm losing my whole family,"

"Sakura, don't think of it that way," I said, she laid her head on my shoulder, her tears soaking my jacket. "I mean there are treatments for that now, she'll live longer than back in the old days,"

"No, she won't," she said. "Ono-sensei, told me it's too far along to treat,"

"Sakura," I sighed, trying my best to stop her tears, I rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. We ended up staying that way for a long time, before her tears finally quieted, her breathing becoming slower. I knew she was asleep, so I didn't move. I calmly moved my left arm, the one that wasn't supporting her, and pulled my cell phone from my pocket and dialed home.

"_Hello? Sasuke where are you?" _Chie sounded worried, and I felt guilty for making her sound that way, she was like my mother. _"Do you have any idea what time it is?"_

"I'm sorry Chie," I said softly so I wouldn't wake Sakura. "But I'll be home in the morning, because Sakura's going through something big right now, and I need to stay with her tonight,"

Chie sighed into the phone. _"I understand, you're brother's the one who's worried," _

"_Am not" _I heard in the background. _"Don't believe her Sasuke." _

"I promise I'll be home in the morning, and we won't do anything." I said.

"_Ok, good," _Chie sounded a little relieved to know I was safe.

"Chie, could you do me a favor?" I asked.

"_Of course." _

"Do you think you could call Sakura's mother, and tell her I'm with Sakura, an not to worry too much?" I asked.

"_I will,"_

"Thanks," then I closed my phone, and put it back in my pocket. I kissed the top of Sakura's head, then lay down on the floor, pulling her on top of me, so she wouldn't be stiff in the morning. "I love you," I whispered softly, before drifting off.

"Sasuke," I heard her giggle, then felt her lean over me. "Sasuke-kun, time to wake up," then she kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Sakura, what are you doing in my room," I asked slightly confused as to where I was.

"We're in my old tree house," she laughed at me, and I felt my face heat up as I remembered what happened last night.

"Oh, right," I sat up and rubbed my head, then looked over at her. Her eyes looked a little red still, but she looked fine either way. "We should get you home, your mother and sister are probably worried about you,"

"Yeah," she said softly, her voice holding a bit of guilt in it.


End file.
